SEELE Preview
by Arg0s5
Summary: Preview for an upcoming fiction based on the popular Neon Genesis Evangelion series.


(This is practically an original fiction based on the information given by the Evangelion series. This is just a preview of what I am trying to do. Treat this as though it were a movie trailer.)   
*Disclaimer= Just as the others around this Fanfiction.Net site, I do not own or have rights to Evangelion. Only Gainax has property rights to this. All other information in here is based on real world information which I am establishing as a base for this fiction. But then again, this is only a preview of the full project.*   
  
((Action Keys: "---" = Fade in from black, "--" = Fade in to black ))   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Begin-  
.  
--   
.  
.  
.  
.  
=Every journey has a first step...=   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
A piercing sound that seemed like a loud hiss, followed by a thunderous roar that shook the apartment, caused both friends to address the door which rattled a bit from whatever occured outside.   
.  
"Too late to second guess this..." Kyosato said as they exchanged looks of shock.   
--   
.  
.  
.  
=Before the final calculations of the End...=   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
The one with the cigarette remained silent as the other two conducted the information exchange.   
.  
"Look, we have the technology now. The Spear of Longinuss can be restored fully, although when it will be commenced is uncertain."   
.  
"Make sure you do it soon. Playing as God is to be perfect in each and every plan. If they find the being who will doom the world to a pre-apocalypse state before we're prepared, then all is lost."   
--   
.  
.  
.  
=On the horizon of a collapsing society...=   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
The destruction of the security grid made their job much easier. Reloading their M-16 assault rifles, the young boys and girls of the Tamil Tigers stormed the inner sanctum of the U.N. Science Facility, finding their invasion barely resisted. They took whatever personnel had crossed their paths and gathered them outside in the dark night and pouring rain.   
.  
"Line them up!," yelled Devil, their supreme commander.   
.  
"Line them up!," his lieutenants repeated.   
.  
With the outer-wall's spotlights, manned by some of the Tigers, shined upon the twelve scientists and guards. Twelve Tigers with AK-47 rifles stood parallel to their captives who weeped for mercy, but there would be no mercy this night. And Devil raised his sinister tattooed hand to the air, signaling the executioners to aim at their respective targets.   
--   
.  
.  
.  
=At the heart of government conspiracies...=   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
Kyosato took another hit in the arm, reaching for the magnum that lay amongst the rubble of the collapsing facility. Fighting back the tears of pain that welled up in response to his injury, the young scientist pushed on one final step and rolled into the gun. Taking it in his hand while skidding across the floor, he turned to aim at the raging blue effigy of light that seemed bent on destroying his life here in the U.N. Laboratory.   
.  
The effigy which the project named "Seth", lashed out with its blue energy whips that protruded from his human joints, slicing through metal and pulling in whatever debris existed within its immediate area. The eyes of Seth flared with inhuman fury, expelling darting orbs of light that destroyed anything in its path.   
--   
.  
.  
.  
=A plot to change the history of the world has been revealed...=   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
"It is quite obvious where this all leads. Voltaire once said, 'If there were no God, it would be necessary to invent him.'," Lucifer offered the beaten man, "To appease humanity's thirst for God, I have made sure there is one opposite to him."   
.  
"Why did you do it?," the broken man wheezed.   
.  
"Albert Einstein said, 'There are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle'," Lucifer replied, quite pleased that he had reached the height of power in these few weeks that no one had truly dared to oppose him except for this one insignificant individual. "The audacity of storming this commercial structure, heavily armed, after surviving all those tragedies as parallel to the cause of them, by one who so believes miracles do not exist."   
--   
.  
.  
.  
= S E E L E =   
.  
.  
.  
.  
---   
He snapped the clip in, pressing the nozzle of the gun to the fake priest's head. A tear rolled down the side of his cheek, attempting to remove all emotions from what he was about to do.   
.  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned..."   
.  
A single gunshot echoed throughout the chamber.   
--  
.  
-Finis- 


End file.
